


Where Will You Be? Where Will I Be? Where Would We Have Been?

by floorpotato



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angry Abel, Angst, Arguing, Break Up, Kind of Happy ending?, M/M, Sad Cain, breaking up, idk how else to tag this., theres a dog, theyre just normal people that live in an apartment together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorpotato/pseuds/floorpotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He walks into his apartment, "I'm home," he toes off his shoes. With no response, he wanders curiously down the hall into the living room. He peers around, listening for any sound.<br/>"Abel?" He calls.</p><p>- </p><p>Cain shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He clears his throat. </p><p>- </p><p>It was like a whisper. But Cain heard it loud and clear. He froze. He swallowed. He lets out a breath. He licks his lips. He bites his cheek. </p><p>"I'm breaking up with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will You Be? Where Will I Be? Where Would We Have Been?

Cain runs a hand through his wind-tousled hair, sighing. It's been a long day, and all he wants to do is get in bed and sleep for days. He walks into his apartment, "I'm home," he toes off his shoes. With no response, he wanders curiously down the hall into the living room. He peers around, listening for any sound. 

"Abel?" He calls. Still no response. He narrows his eyes, walking to the sink and pursing his lips. "Where could he be? He didn't say he wasn't going to be home." He says to himself, pouring himself a glass of water. He leans his back against the sink, staring at the wall. He hears the front door click open and turns his head towards the hallway.

  
"Abel?" He calls again.

  
"Wh-Cain? You're home kind of early, aren't you?" Abel calls back. Cain can hear his shoes hit the floor and the shuffle of Abel's clothes as he puts them away.

"Not really." He glances at the clock. "Where were you?"

"The store." Abel walks into the kitchen, carrying grocery bags. Cain watches as he sets them all down on the (very small) counter. He huffs his bangs out of his face.

"You should probably get those cut again," Cain says. Abel starts putting away the groceries.

"Yeah. I should." The blonde says shortly.

"Oookay. Didn't mean to offend you." Cain says, drinking the rest of his water. His eyebrows shoot up when Abel slams the fridge door shut.

"Cain, would you stop standing there and help?" He snaps. Cain narrows his eyes, his eyebrows drawing together.

"What's your problem?" Cain says, irritated. "I didn't even do anything and you're fucking pissed at me." He sets his glass in the sink.

"You're so-- ugh! I can't stand you anymore! You push me around, you're always rude, you come home late more often than not and then leave before I even get up! The times when you are home all we do is fuck! Is that all I mean to you? Am I just a toy? Something you get to use to relieve your stress after a hard day at work?" Abel says, pulling at his hair, voice raising.

" _I_ push _you_ around? Half the time you're _asking_ to be pushed around! You knew perfectly well that I was a self-centered asshole when you met me and when we started dating. It's not my fucking fault! It's my personality! You know that, you knew that." Cain stands up, moving his hands as he speaks. "And complaining about my work hours? You think I asked to work my ass off for 10 plus hours every fucking day?" Cain stares Abel in the eyes. He doesn't say anything. "You don't even know how much I care about you. You don't know what you mean to me. And you want to know why? You don't fucking ask! You never say to me: 'Cain, do you love me?' 'Cain, do you care about me?' 'Cain, what do I mean to you?' Don't start this shit with me." Cain explodes. Abel's fingers curl into fists.

"Just fucking leave me alone!" He screams, eyes pinched shut. Cain's eyes go wide. Abel's eyes snap open, staring at the floor. Cain shifts his weight from one foot to the other. He clears his throat.

"Abel--"

"I'm breaking up with you."

It was like a whisper. But Cain heard it loud and clear. He froze. He swallowed. He lets out a breath. He licks his lips. He bites his cheek.

"I- what?" He asks, dumbly.

"I'm breaking up with you. I can't do this anymore." Abel says.

"Are you kidding me? This is a joke, right?" Cain says, looking around him like there are supposed to be cameras or some other identifiable proof that it's all a ruse. "You can't be breaking up with me. No."

"I'm sorry, Cain. I don't want to be with you anymore. We're done." Abel says. He turns and walks to their room, starts packing a bag.

"Seriously? Seriously. That's it? You're just going to leave?" Cain calls, walking over to the doorway. Abel shoves past him, throwing a duffel bag down by their shoes and shoving his feet into his.

"Abel. Come on. Please." Cain tries, but Abel says nothing.

"Goodbye, Cain." Abel turns in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, the other on the strap to the bag. Cain takes a sharper inhale than he meant to.

"Abel. Wait-" he tries to grab the blonde's arm but the door is shut before he can even come close. He lets his hand fall onto the old wood. How many other people have been standing, right here, doing the exact same thing Cain is right now? Experiencing the exact same thing?

Cain stares at his fingers fanning out across the door. The wood and his skin complement eachother; warm shades of brown, the door dark. Cain breathes in slowly. His forehead thuds against the door.

"God _dammit_!" He yells, kicking the door. He turns around, pacing into the living room. He bites his cheek. He licks his lips. He runs his hands through his hair one, two, three times. Over and over. Curses ghost from his lips like a cold winter breeze. The winter, white like everything about Abel.

Where will Abel stay tonight? What will he do? What will he say? What will he do tomorrow? The day after that? Who will he meet? Where will he live? Where will he be?

What would have happened in the future if this never happened? Would they break up anyways? Would they stay together? Would Cain change still change his shifts, would he still leave the light on, just in case Abel came back? Would he still miss the stupid blonde's voice during every silence he has to face? After every joke made aloud, only to fall on deaf ears?

Where would they have been, if all of this didn't happen?

Cain runs a hand through his wind-tousled hair, sighing. It's been a long day, and all he wants to do is get in bed and sleep for days. He walks into his apartment, "I'm home."

A big ball of fur comes tearing over to him, tail wagging in all directions like a whip stinging every inch of skin it can find.

"Hey buddy! Did you miss me?" Cain laughs, cupping the dog's face and letting him lick his cheeks, chin, nose. He hugs the big ball of fur, who hugs back. "Aw, I missed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written out of nowhere because of some personal inspiration idk. It's pretty short but tell me what you think??? One of 2 starfighter things I've written/am writing.
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated


End file.
